


Just An Unordinary Day

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cake, Farting, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Party, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I moved this to AOOO because I felt like there was too many Mario fics of mine cluttering up Fanfiction Net. Plus I can put more characters in this (like Dry Bowser), and also have Princess Daisy dump poots in it. Don't worry, Toadette farts in it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Princess Peach Toadstool decided to invite the other Nintendo 8 characters to her castle - Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong. But for some strange reason, Toad inclined on leaving, claiming that he was going to see a "friend" of his.

"Princess, I'm gonna go and head off to...um...see...my good buddy of mine...errr... Waluigi!" He said while stuttering nervously, before running out of the castle with his bags.

Peach frowned. "Aw man, that means one less person here." She then briefly thought, and gasped, covering her mouth. "Wait! With one less person, it'll be easier to distribute the cake!" She cheered, and started throwing confetti for no apparent reason.

The doorbell then rang, and a couple of Toad guards answered it, being whacked into the wall by the door's slamming as Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong all entered.

"Hiya, Peach!" Mario and Luigi cheerily said as they waved to Peach.

Bowser laughed heartily while Yoshi and Wario both fought over the nearby vanilla cake, with Donkey Kong munching on his banana. The doors shut closed, and the flattened Toad guards fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

At the outskirts of Toad Town to the west, Toad dashed as he was in quite a hurry, bumping into Waluigi's taco cart, which in turn was just part of the never ending branch of Waluigi's Taco Stand brand, with the tall lanky purple man selling his tacos to several random Toads. Toad groaned as he looked up.

"Do you mind?" Waluigi barked angrily as he was trying to have his business.

Toad waved his hands while shaking his head. "I apologize... I didn't mean to stunt your business."

"Pfft, at least you're not gassing up the place like her." Waluigi grumbled as he pointed to Toadette farting in tanned jeans, with Toad's eyes shrinking as he felt his mushroom cap get tighter.

"What's wrong? Am I too sexy?" Toadette giggled as she wiggled her flatulent rear at the perverted Toads who were also aroused by the gassy mushroom girl, obviously tooting all the gas she gained from eating Waluigi's taco.

"I honestly don't know why we still hang around with her..." Dry Bowser muttered in disgust as he was chatting with Petey Piranha, the two high above the scene in the clear blue sky as the mutated piranha plant was flying by using his giant green leaves.

* * *

Back at Peach's Castle in Toad Town, Peach smiled, as she anticipated for Mario and Luigi to kiss her. Instead, thought, the two brothers ran past her and started talking to the Toad guards instead. Peach turned around and huffed angrily, stomping over to Mario and Luigi. "Hey! Aren't you even going to give me a kiss?"

"Why would I?" Mario said as he sat down in the chair, "I've rescued you enough times, AND I had to compete against and with you enough times, too. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but...I'm not in the mood."

Luigi nodded. "Same here. And it's not just the fact that Daisy's better than you..."

It then did a cut to Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans in her own cabin on the highest part of her Daisy Cruiser ship, who was laughing as she was enjoying her deep pitched bassy butt blasts of gas, intentionally pooping her pants.

"Man, is Peach gonna be jealous when she learns that I finally made more poop in my jeans than her!" Daisy boasted while gleefully looking at her farting big butt and spreading her legs out from each other, her orange jeans having an enormous brown stain on it.

_Back to our idiots at Peach's Castle..._

Peach fumed with redundant rage of anger and fury. "WHAT!?" She grabbed both Mario and Luigi, stomped upstairs to her room, opened her window, and chuckeld the Mario Brothers out, watching them fall to the ground and breaking several bones, "Don't ever come back here ever again! I hate you, Mario Brothers!" She closed the window, and stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut.

Donkey Kong was now playing "Mario Kart 64" with Bowser in the living room of the castle, losing embarrassingly as he was rammed by Bowser into the lava in the game. "Oh man! How'd I know that I was going to lose to you like this?"

Bowser only continued laughing. "Because you're pathetic and I rock! So there!" He retorted, giving Donkey Kong a knuckle sandwich.

Yoshi and Wario both burped loudly as they finished off the cake, and they ran into the kitchen, eating everything in their sight. Yoshi accidentally ate a _microwave_ while Wario was hungry enough to eat the _refrigerator_.

Peach came back down, only to see the chaotic mess Yoshi and Wario were causing. She screamed at the top of her lungs, getting attention from everyone (except Bowser and Donkey Kong, who were too focused on playing Mario Kart 64). "NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS AT ALL!"? She stormed to the kitchen and grabbed Yoshi. She started slapping the green dinosaur, and whacked him unconscious to the floor with her frying pan. She then grabbed Wario and pushed him out of the kitchen window, causing the window to break into tiny pieces of glass (landing both inside and outside). Peach then started sobbing uncontrollably, burying her face into her hands. "This is not what I was hoping this could all turn out to!"

Toad came back surprisingly, crying as he was in a beaten-up state. "WAAAH!" He tugged Peach tightly. "Peach, oh my fair princess Toadstool! Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong both beat me up on the way to Waluigi's house, and they took my lunch money!"

_It then cut to a flashback involving Bowser Junior and Diddy Kong beating up Toad, with them likely jumping him just as he was about to get one of Waluigi's tacos, with it incidentally raining._

_"Yeah! You like this, bitch!?" Bowser Jr. laughed as he smacked Toad with his Gadd Paintbrush while also using his claws to slash him._

_Diddy screeched out annoying monkey noises in agreement as he used all sorts of devious tricks upon the poor mushroom boy, who definitely needed some TLC after this rough encounter._

Peach cried even louder. "Oh Toad, that IS depressing! Let's go to the bathroom and cry out our troubles there!" She added while sobbing.

Toad nodded, the tears really coming down fast on his face. "Good idea, princess!"

Peach picked up Toad, and she ran to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it as she and Toad cried out their sorrows.

The Toad guards all looked at each other, and they started to party down, while Donkey Kong furiously left in rage as he was completely owned in the game by Bowser, who stayed and laughed himself to sleep.

Just outside the garden leading up to the castle was Tiny Kong, who was twirling around in the air as she was in her younger attire. She then felt a rumble in her stomach, coming down to let out a big brassy fart that shook the castle grounds, with her getting a sudden growth spurt as she turned into her more mature, modern look.

"Ooh! Those tacos really now how to fill up a girl!" Tiny laughed as she then decided to dance her way around the back to the Peach Gardens racecourse, likely to annoy the Chain Chomps on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Bowser were once again all together, with the eight characters in Peach's Castle once again, having been lead into Peach's bedroom. Toadsworth was there, patrolling the hallways as he poked his head into the bedroom to see Peach trying to hold a private party with the seven guys.

"Princess, what is the meaning of this?" Toadsworth asked as he shook his head, holding his cane in his right hand.

Peach scoffed at Toadsworth's bewildered exclamation. "What do you mean, what's the meaning of what? I'm just having a party with nearly all my friends!"

Bowser chuckled as he folded his burly arms, shaking his head. "Yet she didn't invite Daisy..."

"Oh, that redhead is stinking up Waluigi's Taco Stand as usual." Toad commented as he moved his hands about. "As is Toadette, only she's being obnoxiously cute and not tooting. Speaking of which, why do I have to be locked here?"

"Because we need a scapegoat for those two stupid Toads that are colored yellow and blue!" Wario commented as he began choking Toad, causing Peach to gasp.

"Wario!" Mario and Luigi called out as they tried pulling Wario off Toad, with their efforts not being successful as the fat man had a powerful grip on the poor humanoid mushroom boy's neck.

"Wario, leave Toad alone," Yoshi commented as he was sipping on a fruit smoothie, smacking his lips as he let out a sigh. "Man, this smoothie is delicious."

"Not as delicious as these bananas from my banana hoard," Donkey Kong commented as he was in the process of eating his precious bananas.

Finally, by some odd coincidence, Toad was able to squeeze out of Wario's grip, gasping as he shook his head.

"Man, am I grateful of getting out of that pickle!" Toad exclaimed as he pointed at Wario. "You need to control yourself, man!"

Wario snarled as he pushed Mario and Luigi off of him, folding his arms together. "Wah... I don't even care anymore. I just want some money. And garlic."

"But Wario, there's more to live than money and food!" Peach exclaimed as she moved her hands about. "What about going on great adventures, making new friends along the way?"

Wario scoffed as he stuck his tongue out at Peach, with Mario and Luigi mumbling among themselves as Peach was stunned, placing her right hand over her mouth.

"Why, I never!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he shook his head, leaving the bedroom as he continued on with his patrol.

"Things have been getting quite complicated." Bowser commented as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Donkey Kong shrugged as he munched on more bananas, simply enjoying the fruit. "Eh, they're pretty much the same as usual."

"...I wouldn't be so sure about that." Toad commented as the entire castle suddenly shook, with it collapsing itself as everyone screamed in pain.

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha walked by, looking at the collapsed Peach's Castle as they looked at each other, meekly shrugging as they kept walking on.


End file.
